Light absorption detecting devices used in the spectrophotometers are known as one type of detecting device used in liquid chromatography. This type of light absorption detecting device is provided with a flow cell for detecting sequentially test sample components that are separated in a column (referencing, for example, Patent Citation 1).
FIG. 6 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram for explaining a conventional flow cell. To function as a flow cell 101, it is necessary to maintain the seal so that there will be no leakage between the cell body 103 and the lens 107 (or a window plate) when the mobile phase flows through the flow path 105 within the cell body 103. In a conventional flow cell 101, the seal is maintained through pressing a fluid-contacting-side gasket 111 and the lens 107 against the cell body 103 through tightening of a lens holding screw 109.
Moreover, in order to prevent breakage of the lens 107, the lens holding screw 109 is pressed into the lens 107 side through an air-side gasket 113. The materials for the fluid-contacting-side gasket 111 and the air-side gasket 113 use, for example, a resin such as PFA (a copolymer of tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether) or PCTFE perfluorotrifluoro ethylene), or the like.